Different Kind of Romeo and Juilet
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: She scanned the place, eyes searching around in fear. It only seemed like yesterday that she had become a Cinderella in this kingdom.


_**Purple! Here's a story! ;***_

* * *

_**Do You?**_

"Butch!" Bubbles screamed as a green boy ran through a thick thorn bush, pulling her along by the arm. His black hair, usually in a cowlick, was now falling over his eyes in spikes. His pine green eyes blended in with the trees as he sprinted into the forest-consumed hills. A outraged mob followed behind, limping with the wounds of the previous riot.

"You said you wanted to meet him again, didn't you?" Butch didn't turn around to his little sister who whimpered in fear of the mob. Her curly pigtails were ragged and crooked from running as was her torn maid's dress. Her pools of electric blue were wide open in not just fear, but energy and adrenaline. She had never felt so alive. Running to meet her prince while being pulled by her big brother who was attempting to save her from the mob who was against everything she wanted. But fear was starting to overwhelm her.

Maybe, he wasn't worth it?

Her knight in shining amour could be dead by now for all she knew! She looked back to the mob being lead by one of the royal red guards. The mob seemed to be on fire with the torchs they carried high in the air to reflect their anger. The red-haired guard with pink eyes cried out in fury at the blonde maiden and threw a heavy stone spear. Bubbles froze suddenly. Not because she could get killed by the mob, but that cry. The cry didn't seem just angry. It seemed betrayed, like she had taken something away from the guard.

"Bubbles!" Butch shouted as he flung himself in front of her, pushing her back. She yelped as the sound of the heavy spear pierced the ground right beside her brother. The mob wouldn't just kill her. They would kill her brother too. Heavy realization struck her.

"Butch, go back!" She screamed, scrabbling up from the ground. He turned back with a bewildered look. His sister was not one who fought back. She stayed in line, cheery and kind.

"Why?" He asked, now completely oblivious to the encroaching crowd. His sister had always been the nice one who hated to fight. What was she thinking of?

"Now!" She barked and sped away from the mob. He took one last look at her and jumped into the bushes, narrowly avoiding the mob. The mob only gave him a sideways glare and sent after Bubbles. The blonde was speeding through the thick, lush, thorny forest area as quickly as possible. One look back would mean she could trip in the crowded area.

So all she could do was worry and run for the outskirts of town. Worry about her brother. Her parents. Her precious love. Her life.

_...FLASHBACKIE!..._

_"Miss Bubbles? Mister Butch?" A guard asked, his yellow eyes fixed on a small scroll in his hands. Butch grunted a 'yes' as Bubbles politely nodded and curtsied It was a bit hard to bow in her dress and high-heels. However, it was a small cost for being able to go to a royal ball with her big brother. It wasn't even a cost really. Rarely even did they allow a simple peasant into the castle. Nor was it to find a kind, elderly woman who sold dresses and tuxes at a low price. The elderly woman was an old 'witch' in the small kingdom. It was told that she also gave out advice for the young and ruthless._

_"Your time to choose will come soon, my child." She had whispered wisely as she hugged Bubbles closely, slipping a piece of parchment into her hand. Bubbles only smiled and thanked the woman for her kindness. The woman grinned back and said, "E'coute ton cœur." Her blue eyes widened at the woman. She had learned many languages as a child, one of which being French. The woman had said 'Listen to your heart.' She had always listened to her heart. Hadn't she? She had listened to her heart when she choose to be a maid for a cruel simple-man She had listened to her heart when she choose her life over her own happiness. She had listened to every beat it had made every day. Hadn't she?_

_"Ma'm, you may enter now." The guard interrupted her thoughts and pointed a thick finger to the velvet curtains. She grinned and nodded, nervously following her brother. She gasped, her jaw dropping at the sight inside the castle. Normally, townsfolk would only see the grey stone walls on the outside and fear getting near the deep moat that cut them off, but this was amazing! The bright yellow walls shimmered in the light of crystal __chandeliers_ while people in bright dresses and tuxedos waltzed elegantly on the silver and white floor. She felt like she was a dirty rock in the crowd of diamonds and gems. She looked down to her bellowing light blue dress with white flowers here and there and her 2-inch clear high-heels. Her hair in the usual curly ponytails was shiny as ever held by two silver and ivory clips that her mother had given her. To her, she saw an ugly idiot who didn't deserve to be in such a room, but to the Prince across the room, he saw a lovely, lonely maiden and almost ran at the sight.

_"Hello, mi-lady. What is thou's name?" The Prince bowed immediately and grabbed her hand roughly. Butch growled protectively as Bubbles blushed a bright red._

_"Bubbles. What is yours?" She asked politely, her blush growing hotter and hotter as he kissed her hand._

_"Prince Brick." He replied with a smile. As impolite as she knew it was, she looked the man up and down. His tuxedo was different from the others, embroidered with red and orange dragons with a red tie. Blood red eyes glinted in odd kindness slightly covered by his long copper hair which was pulled back into a small ponytail._

_"Well, hello kind sir. What are your plans?" She grinned kindly._

_"To escort you onto the main floor." He smirked with an weird look in his eyes. Butch growled again at that look. He knew it too well._

_"Well Brick," Butch spat out and yanked away Bubbles' hand from the Prince's grasp. "Those are my plans with my sister, so I suggest you piss off." He glared at the red-head._

_"Butch! I'm not a little girl. I can handle my own!" Bubbles scolded. Her brother was over-protective every-time a boy touched her or got in the radius of 5 feet. He was an absolute manic! Always following her when she played with friends as if glued by her side. It was actually very annoying for the girl, even though she typically is very humble and sweet. But he was her brother and she must deal with it, it might even pay off at one point._

_"One condition," Butch held his glare at Brick, only to hold up one finger. "You touch, harm, or even kiss her, I will kill you personally." Butch's glare intensified as Brick let out a low chuckle._

_"Why would I harm such a fair maiden? I assure you, Butch, I will not kiss her without your permission." Brick stated, making Bubbles blush once more. He silently smirked at Butch who was now in a fighting stance._

_"I don't give a rat's ass about what you 'assure'. Just know you touch her in any way she doesn't like, you'll die slowly in a dark, small cave, suffocating on your own air." Butch hissed out the details slowly. Brick only nodded and held out his hand to Bubbles, smiling reassuringly._

_Linking her arm with his, she walked to the middle of the danced floor and glanced back at Butch, giving him a calming grin. Butch merely crossed his arms stubbornly as his eye twitched in angry annoyance._

_"You know how to dance, correct?" Brick asked, guiding her into position. Bubbles just nodded. Granted she was never really invited or allowed to balls or dances, her mother thought it was only proper to teach her how to do a simple dance._

_"Good," Brick gave a charming smile and suddenly spun her around. She gasped, but merely laughed once he pulled her back. "But do you know how to waltz?"_

_"No, not exactly." Bubbles giggled. Brick smirked and spun her again; Bubbles gasped once again as the Prince swiftly caught and dipped her, a crimson blush forming on her slightly tanned leaned down, making the space between them as small as possible, and chuckled in her ear, his hot breath tickling her._

_"(#1)Ma belle reine, shall we dance this night away somewhere else?" His lips brushed her ear, crimson turning to a darker scarlet on her cheeks._

_"O-Oui'." She could feel him smirk slightly at her words. But as he stood her back up, he couldn't react quickly enough as the person next to him traded partners. Bubbles, surprised, looked hastily around before realizing she and the Prince had switched partners and looked up to her new partner. The man was slightly shorter than the Prince and actually shared a strange resemblance to him. Except this man's eyes were a breath-taking ocean blue, stoic, but gentle. His hair was not red but a dark gold, and no where near as long._

_He kept a steady gaze with her, not a single emotion fluttering in his eyes._

_"Who are you?" Bubbles bit her tongue, as soon as she heard her scared voice. The man didn't react._

_"I'm Boomer."_

* * *

**_Bad Boy Boomer (BBB xD) is my favorite type of Boomer. 3 Review your favorite type of Boomer._**


End file.
